


Continuando

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: El ambiente del club había cambiado y ahora podrían seguir adelante.
Kudos: 1





	Continuando

Aunque el regreso de Yukimura revitalizó el club, fue la ausencia de las enfermeras que lo habían acompañado desde el primer día lo que causó exaltación y esperanza en los miembros de Rikkai ese día.

Cualquiera que tuviese ojos podía darse cuenta de la diferencia que hacía el que una vez Yukimura anunciase el comienzo de las prácticas del día, Yukimura mismo se uniese a los regulares en estas, en lugar de quedarse atrás, supervisándolas mientras las enfermeras lo vigilaban a él.

Según Renji, gracias a eso Jackal estaba "un veinte por ciento más relajado", Marui estaba "treinta y dos por ciento más concentrado" y la motivación de Yagyuu parecía haber aumentado "en un porcentaje aún por determinar".

Aun cuando Sanada no podía confirmar o negar esas afirmaciones, lo que sí sabía, porque lo había notado por su cuenta, era la total falta de quejas de Akaya y el que Niou no había tenido ninguna ocurrencia molesta hasta el momento. Al la vez, sospechaba que el que Renji hablase tanto sobre el estado anímico de los regulares mientras sonreía, era algo que también se debía a Yukimura.

Y él mismo...

Sanada no estaba seguro de si realmente estaba hablando con más energía y aumentando su velocidad durante las vueltas, con un humor mejor que el que había tenido desde la final de Kantou, pero el ver que Yukimura no había flaqueado en ningún momento y tampoco había perdido su aliento luego de los ejercicios de estiramiento y la maratón inicial realmente había alzado sus ánimos.

Yukimura se había tardado, pero estaba bien.

Rikkai volvía a estar completo.

Esta vez _ganarían_.

Con eso en mente, Sanada tomó su raqueta y se acercó a Yukimura, decidido a terminar la rutina de ejercicios básicos y confiado de que, esta vez, no tendría que estar tan pendiente como de costumbre del resto del equipo para que los demás también lo hicieran apropiadamente.

—Yukimura, ¿un rally de calentamiento?

La respuesta de Yukimura fue un asentimiento de cabeza acompañado por una sonrisa, pequeña pero que prometía mucho.

Este no era un nuevo inicio. Ahora, al fin podrían continuar con la leyenda que habían comenzado a forjar dos años atrás.


End file.
